


A Deals A Deal

by JasmineValo2349



Series: The Ups and Downs of Being a Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst?, Arthur Ketch - Freeform, British Men of Letters, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Demons, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt, Love, Mean Green Dean is here, Mick Davies - Freeform, Mick Davies Lives, Nice Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spn-freeform, castiel - Freeform, depressed reader, i dont even know, reader - Freeform, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Heartbroken over your boyfriend's (Mick's) death, you decide to do something about it. Like the Winchester way, you sell your soul.





	A Deals A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few weeks... Hope you like it! Also, it's clearly not beta'd so sorry for anything wrong with it. but otherwise, enjoy!

_“Alright, you son of a bitch. You win!” You cried out for someone that was listening or anyone that could help you._

 

It was now weeks since you lost your best friend and the love of your life to ruthless asshat, Arthur Ketch. Time was spent sulking around the bunker, avoiding most human interaction from the boys or Cas. Days soon turned into weeks.

 

Since losing Mick, you had done nothing but hunt and sleep. Taking your anger and despair out on the monster of the week. You tried to stay busy to avoid thinking of what happened to him, mostly staying in a drunken state at the local bar in town. Every other day was spent at a bar, drinking the pain away but not quite succeeding.

 

There would be times where a sleaze bag would try and take you home and saying he would ‘treat you right’. You bluntly ignored them, staring at the mirror behind the bar that gave you a full view of the rest of the place. You sipped your drink. The man would then, call you a ‘bitch’ and leave with a huff, clearly, his pride was hurt when you wouldn’t take him up on his offer.

 

On the off days that you weren’t getting hammered, you barricaded yourself in your room, Curling around one of Mick’s old button-up shirts. That you ‘stole’ from him at the beginning of your relationship, claiming that it was yours.

 

You remembered the nights he would creep into your room, cautious not to wake Sam or Dean while walking down the hall. You would soon feel Mick slide in behind you, throwing the covers over both of you. Feeling safer with his arms wrapped around your waist. You fell asleep first, breathing in his scent.

 

Sam was worried at first, about you going hunting by yourself with no backup. Castiel reassured him that he had kept tabs on you from time to time. Without you or Sam’s knowledge, the angel had an eye on you making sure you were never mortally injured, coming back from your hunts. Sure he visited you at your hotel to heal some of your wounds sometimes but didn’t get in your way of relieving your pain from the suffering you endured.

 

You reminded of Sam how he was when his girlfriend, Jessica was killed. He wasn’t the same after her death either. Isolating himself from others, thinking he was a freak, deeming himself to be some kind of monster that no one would love or would want to be near. It took many years for Sam to get out of the rut himself, but he achieved and got back to his normal psyche.

 

Dean, noticed your attitude drastically change, after hearing the news that Mick was shot in the back of the head by his so-called, ‘colleague’. You had to give Dean props though, he had tried and failed so many, many times to try and get you out of your funk and back to the high functioning badass hunter you once were.

 

There were times where he asked you to come back to the bunker and stop the madness, but you had other ideas. Dean tried different tactics; Getting you to go to a diner with him and talk about your wellbeing which that hadn’t worked. Other times he would just try and get in your head at the bunker while talking to you. Trying to let you know that he knew what you were going through. Losing a loved one, happened to him too many damn times in his life. He hoped you wouldn’t be next one.

 

With how you're going down this self-destructing road and how reckless you were becoming, it wouldn’t be long.

 

The boys didn’t quite know about your relationship with Davies, but they knew that the two of you had been close friends at the time of his death. Sam was the first to take a liken to the Brit, bonding over lure and listening to podcasts in the car on the way to a hunt, much to Dean’s annoyance.

 

At first, the older Winchester whined about having to work with the British Men of Letters, not quite trusting the group after that Antonia bitch tortured Sam. He had to admit it though, seeing how well his brother and you acted around Mick, he was probably going to stick around. So, Dean had to suck it up and try to get along with him.

   

 

You didn’t care if Ketch had an order to kill Mick, once you find him, you were going to give him the slowest painful death. Then at the end, Ketch will beg for you to end his worthless life so he wouldn’t have to endure any more pain. The days after you heard about your boyfriend passing, you fantasized about capturing Arthur and the different scenarios you have in store for him.

 

 

* * *

 

Six months now, since Mick Davies has left your side, and to be honest you weren’t sure if you could bare to live another moment without him. Yes, that sounds dramatic and all. You had thought so too at first but a certain angel named, Castiel had let slip that you and Mick were originally destined to have been soulmates and that was the reason you were taking his death extremely harder than the normal person would, losing a loved one. Sam was taking it pretty bad, but not nearly as severe as you were. Dean could feel what you were going through, it was like losing Benny all over again.

 

You wiped away the last of your tears with the back of your hand. Crossing the hardwood floor of your room to the other side, getting changed into a pair of old ratty jeans and a dirty tank top. Adding a large rugged leather jacket to complete your look. Even though it was summer it was still chilly during the night time here in Lebanon.

 

You padded down the hallway to the garage, being very careful to not wake the boys. You didn’t think they would be up considering how later it was. Seeing there were no one in the library or the war room, you took it as a sign that both men were either sleeping or at least in their rooms, doing whatever. You knew they’d be furious if they knew what you were about to do.

 

Successfully, making it to your baby, you hopped into the driver’s seat and took off. With your driving, it was going to be about a nine hours ‘till you reached Greenwood, Mississippi and, would be morning by the time you arrived. The weather was nice for the summer, not too hot out, yet, for being June. You drove passed countless neighborhoods the closer you got the highway as you went on your way. There were quite a few people out enjoying the break from the summer heat, under the cool night sky, despite it being late.

 

   

The ride to Mississippi was dead silent, you hadn’t even bothered with the cassette player in your car. It was extremely unusual for you not to touch your radio.

 

Every hunt with the brothers, as you followed behind Dean’s ‘67 Impala, You music could be heard blaring at top volume out your windows, annoying yet impressing Dean with how loud you could be.

  


You choose to focus on the white strips of road in front of you, tapping your fingers aimlessly against the steering wheel. You thought about what was to come once you got Mississippi and how you were going to break the news to Dean and Sam when you returned home to the bunker with an unsuspected guest.

 

The cool breeze blowing in through your open window of the car, tossing your hair around.

   

 

After driving for six hours, you made a pit stop at a diner along the freeway. You would have to gas up soon anyway, seeing it was nearing empty. Your stomach was growling with the need to eat.

 

   

You parked along the side of the restaurant, locking the doors of your car and walked to the entrance. The trim of the building was painted in bright yellow, yet some parts were chipping off the rest was painted in a dark blue. The restaurant was called, ‘Lost In The‘50s drive-in’.

 

The mist of rain was starting to paint your clothes as you walked closer to the entrance, although getting heavier. You were greeted with Johnny Cash, playing low in the diner, filling the silence of the near-empty diner. You saw there were neon signs hanging on different parts of the walls. The rest of the space was taken up by memorabilia and some old pictures of the town.

 

You sat at the corner booth at the other end of the building, away from the late-night patrons. A tired waitress comes up to greet you with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes,

 

“Hiya, Miss. Here’s your menu. What drink can I start you off with tonight?” Her name tag read Hali. Her blond/brown tied up in a high ponytail. She wore an olive-colored v-neck and tethered jean shorts with her apron tied around her waist.

 

    “Pepsi, please.” She nods, leaving to go and get the beverage. You take a moment to look at the menu, a cheeseburger and some fries will be enough to suffice your hunger. Putting the menu away, you pulled out the folded map from your pocket and laid it down on to the table. Leaving no room for pretty much anything else on to be on it. You marked where you started at the bunker, following the stretch of road you came in on, trying to figure out which way would be the best/quickest.

 

    "Are you on a road trip? Always wanted to go on one of them. To be able to travel and go places… To feel so free. ” Hali sat down your drink and got out her notepad, a lost look on her face. Your heart went out to her, never wanting to have to work a dead end job like she had.

 

You were quite happy working cases when finding them. You know the saying, ‘saving people, hunting things, the family business’. It left you feeling so accomplished returning someone to their family or saving them from being monster chow.

 

    "Not really a road trip, I'm just driving a couple of hours to meet an old friend. Nothing too special, I’m afraid.” It was easier to tell her a lie than tell her the truth, that’s how it’s always have been with your experience with civilians.

 

    "Well, I'm sure your friend will appreciate you taking the time to visit them. Now, what would you like tonight?” She smiles at you again. You tell her your order, she then scurries off to the kitchen to give them the order, returning to do the same with another customer.

 

You folded your map up and put it back into the back pocket of your pants. Your food had arrived about ten minutes later, it didn't even take five seconds and you were already digging into the food. You groaned at the taste and told Hali it was one of the best you ever ate. You started talking to her for a while. After the last man left, leaving you and her. You decided it would be nice to chat with someone that didn’t know what went bump in the night.

   

 

    “You sure must’ve been hungry.” You smiled and nodded at her, continued to huff down your food. She sat down on the other side of the booth, drinking her coffee and a sandwich, she got not long after the man left.

 

    “You’ve worked here long?” You gestured to the restaurant, finishing up your burger.

 

    “About four and a half years, five this coming September.” She sighed, taking a sip of her drink. It was clear she didn’t like her job, but she had no choice. Money was money. You felt like you knew Hali your whole life, the more you guys talked.

   

 

Soon an hour went by and she was going to lock up the restaurant. She gave you her number wanting to talk to you more, you were always glad to make a new friend. You saved her number into your phone. You gave her a generous tip then paid for your meal, you waved goodbye to her as you returned back to your vehicle. It was still dark out, the time on your phone read 2 AM. Your eyes were beginning to droop, though you pushed through it even though your body protested. At this rate you should only have should two or three more hours to go to make it to Greenwood.  

 

There weren’t any cars parked at Lloyds bar as you stopped in one of the parking spots. You stepped out of your car, wandering slowly to the crossroads looming in front of you. Along your walk, you noticed the roads were covered in plants that were used in summoning rituals.

 

At the center of the intersection, you bent down and started digging a small hole. You placed a small tin can containing a vial of graveyard dirt, black cat bones, and the photo of yourself, from a while ago.

 

   

 

You heard of Dean doing this for Sam when he died, back when Sam was one of the ‘special children’ or whatever bullshit that yellow-eyed demon was telling him he was destined to be. The younger brother was stabbed through the back, slowly bleeding out while Dean clutched to him. Dean made a deal with one of the crossroad demons in order to bring Sam back, not able to live without him. Not caring what happened to himself just what happened to Sammy. You wanted to do the same for Mick, he didn’t deserve to go out like that, to be shot execution style.

 

   

* * *

 

 

    “Alright, you son of a bitch. You win!” You cried out for anyone that was listening that could help you. It was a few minutes and you were about to head back to your car when you heard a twig snap and some chuckling behind you. Spinning around you locked eyes with a woman with long black silky hair with big brown eyes, that flashed red with a smirk. Her pale skin glowing under the light of the street lamp.

 

    “The almighty Y/n, finally reached the point of fuck it?” You took a step back as she stepped forward. The demon smiled at you with a mischievous look in her eyes. “After I heard what happened, I assumed you’d be here sooner, losing that precious boytoy of yours must’ve hurt like Hell.” She taunted. You wanted to wipe that damn smug look from her face.“The Winchesters let you come here? Alone?” She glanced around, expecting to see one or both of the brothers.

 

In truth, Dean and as well as Sam would be seething if they knew what you were about to do with for Mick. “Oh they don’t know, do they? Oh, that is just great.” her smile widened, revealing her perfect white teeth. You grind your yours together, quickly getting frustrated with the demon.

 

Before she could continue you interrupted her by saying, “Can you bring him back or not, bitch?” You glared at her, trying to stand your ground.

 

    “That was a little uncalled for don’t you think? I can, but what do I get in return?”  She stepped closer to you, “See you probably think I would want your soul like most other demons. No, I want something much more,” She walked in circles around you, looking up and down from your head to your toes.“I want to take a ride in that ol’ meat suit of yours.” She stepped in front of you, “ I’d give you a couple of weeks or maybe months to reunite with lover boy, then I’ll come for my payment and before you say it, I just need to borrow it. You won’t be possessed your whole life.” You couldn’t take her word for it she was a demon for crying out loud.

 

    “Ain’t going to happen.” You loved Mick, but you weren’t about to be a demon’s bitch for the rest of however long she was going to use you. Crossing your arms in attempting to menacing but obviously not looking intimidating as you thought. She laughed at your pathetic stance.

 

    “Suit yourself. No skin off my nose. No other demon is going to cut you a deal like this one, considering who you are and how close you are to those damn Winchesters boys. And how they would come after them if anything ever happened to you.” You thought about it for a while, surely she was right that no demons would want to make a deal with you.

 

    "Fine. Any other fine print details I should know about?” You grumbled.

   

    “If you don’t keep my end of the deal, with me being able to possess you later on and you as so much as get an anti-possession tattoo or try to ward yourself against me I won’t hesitate to put him back into the ground where he belongs with you along with him. Do I make myself clear?” She threatened.

 

You thought it over slowly but shake your head, ‘yes’. “Now what do you say?” You went up to her and sealed the deal, bruising her lips against your own. She wanted to drag it out for longer than you were comfortable with but you ripped yourself away from her.

 

    “See you in a while, Y/n.” Her eyes flashed red once more, a loud crash of thunder startled you and when you turned your head back to her, she was no longer there. You raced to your car, rain pouring down as you sped to where Mick was buried near the bunker.

 

You had fought Dean over and over again about not giving the Brit a hunter’s funeral. He eventually let you grieve, you were glad you guys didn’t cremate him. The boys, Cas and yourself buried him not that far away from the bunker.

 

You drive back home was reckless and careless, as you almost got into a wreck twice. Instead of taking nine hours to get back, it took around seven with your speeding. You didn’t stop for food either, opting to try and get home faster.

 

Once arriving back at the bunker you jumped out of the car, dashing to his grave near the clearing of the woods. Among the other Men of Letters graves, his cross read:

 

**Mick Davies**

**1979-2017**

   

 

You sat and waited there for what felt like hours even years, You were tempted to dig him up, but you didn’t want to see all the decomp or if the deal hadn’t worked after all and the demon had tricked you. You couldn’t bare to see him in that state.

 

    “Mick c’mon… Where are you, man?” You glanced around hoping to see him. Thinking he would show up like How Dean told you Benny had. When Dean brought him back from Purgatory.

   

 

Two hands shot out from the ground in front of the cross, then arms and a head followed. Mick was covered in dirt but you didn’t care you crawled over to him, helping him as much as you could. Tugging him up and out of his grave. He sat down on the cold ground looking at you, his eyebrows furrowed. His chest heaving up and down quickly. The rain was slowly washing some of the grime off his hair and face.

 

    He looked at you for a while before saying, “Sweetheart, what did you do?”  He was worried of course he was worried.

 

    “What I had to.” You said sternly, “I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you were killed and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try and bring you back.” Mick looked concerned but said nothing. You leaned over to hug him, his arms wrapped around your waist, yours around his neck. He tightened his grip around you, breathing you smell in.

 

    “I missed you so much, luv.” his forehead rested against the side of your head. You could feel the heat of his breath. He sighed, kissing your temple.

 

“I missed you too. I was a mess when you were gone… Do you remember anything?” You looked at him waiting for his reply.

 

He was silent for a few minutes. His eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought, “Not really, no.” He frowned trying to rack his brain to remember what happened.

 

It was probably best not to tell him what happened between Ketch and himself, not yet at least.

 

You helped him into the passenger side of the car, you crossed to your side and strapped yourself in.

 

    “You hungry?” You asked while turning the radio with a low volume careful not to spook him. You yourself had never come back from the dead but dealing with Same and Dean, you were somewhat use to it. Comforting them whenever something went sideways on a hunt.

 

    “Starving.” Mick gave a small smile.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                   

* * *

 

  


After taking Mick to a diner for him to eat. Your cellphone began to ringing. You saw on it that it was now around 10 AM, The familiar ringtone on your phone notified you that is was Dean calling.

 

You feared about what he would say if and when he would find out about the situation with Mick. You sighed but flipped open your phone to answer. Right off the bat, you were greeted with him yelling,

 

    “Y/n, Where the hell are you?! Same and I have been looking for you for hours. You just vanished!” Dean shouted through the phone. You looked over at Mick who was gobbling up french fries about as fast as you could count them. You loved that man so much and your heart soared now knowing you got him back.

 

    “Dean, chill. I got a call around 8 that my friend had trouble on a case and wanted me to meet up with her. The hunt went pretty good now we're having a few rounds.” Mick looked over at you, looking confused again, on why you were lying to Dean.

 

    “What friend? You don’t have any. All our friends are dead.” He grunted out, there was an argument between him and Same over the phone.

 

    “Sorry about Dean, Y/n. He doesn’t know when to stop. You just got us really worried. We thought something happened to you. Just tell us your leaving next time, okay?” Sam spoke calmly.

 

    “It’s alright Sammy. Sorry about this, I didn’t want to wake you guys up and bother you.”

 

    “It would’ve been fine. Are you going to be coming home today?”

 

    “Yeah, I should be home soon.” You sighed, still wondering what you were going to tell them.

 

    “We’ll see you then, Y/n have fun.”

   

 

    "Bye-bye.”

   

 

   

    “You lied to them?” Mick spoke out, “Why?”

 

   

He finished his food, taking the last sip of his drink. The waiter came to collect his plates and drink. You shook your head not quite knowing how to answer his question. He reached over the table, bringing your hand to his. He brushed his thumb off the back of your hand, comforting you. His blue-green eyes drilled into yours. You broke the eye contact looking down, biting your lip, forcing yourself not to start crying in the middle of the diner.

 

    "I can’t tell you right now but I promise you soon I'll tell you everything. Okay just focus on what you're going to have for dessert okay?” You shot him a small smile trying to get your emotions under control. He saw how your eyes were tearing up and was going to say something but he let it go.

 

    "How does a banana split sound?” He was going to try and cheer you up the best he could for now. You smiled showing your teeth.

   

  
"Sounds amazing.”

 


End file.
